The Difference
by RossZ
Summary: The Thinker made a miscalculation when he wanted the portal to appear in front of the bus on the street for Barry to exit there. Instead of the portal opening in the street. It opened on the street of a different universe, and in turn Barry ended up in a different universe. Confused, Barry wanted to leave the strange place, but there was a problem. He can't leave Earth X. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The comic fact of a speedsters lightning colour changing the faster he or she gets applies here. Barry's is now purple, like Accelerate man. Barry isn't crazy here when he** **leaves** **the speed force.**

 **-LineBreak-**

"In the spirit of bringing back old friends, I present. The speed force Bazooka," Cisco removed the tarp, revealing the canon like weapon that was meant to bring back Barry from the Speed Force,"I made a few slight modifications as Han Solo would say. Caitlyn and I worked on a few kinks by tuning the quartz sphere."

"What?" Joe asked, looking confused.

"The quartz sphere. It's filled with Barry's unique genetic marker and programmed to track his specific DNA using the electrical current of the Speed Force," Caitlyn explained, giving Wally the sphere before moving over to her computer.

"Once we pull him out; the quartz sphere will make the Speed Force think he's still there," Cisco continued.

"Hey Wally, can you put that over there," Caitlyn pointed to the small metal container down the runway. Wally zoomed over there, put the sphere in the container and ran back to the group. The computers started beeping as the Speed Force Bazooka charged, "Ready."

Cisco gripped the cannon tightly, "Let's bring our boy home."

"The quartz matters scanning the electrical current," Caitlyn said to Cisco. The quart started to glow as the wind picked up, a small circular light rose from it and stopped a meter above the red sphere, and a large portal opened.

"Triangulating the matter on his location," Caitlyn announced, "I've got a lock on something."

"It's him," Cisco said more to himself, then shouted to everyone, "It's him!"

"Now Cisco!" Caitlyn yelled to the mechanic. Cisco activated the speed force bazooka, a bright flash erupted from the portal, making them cover their eyes. The wind speed continued to rise, small amounts of lightning crackled from the portal. When the light died down, the portal was gone, but there was a massive tornado, pulling them towards it and spinning at record momentum

"Wally!" Joe shouted, doing his best not to be pulled into the tornado. The speedster ran into the whirlwind, running the opposite direction of its velocity. The tornados velocity began to slow down, and not long after, it didn't exist anymore. Another S.T.A.R Labs van pulled over, Iris West running out of it and towards the group.

"Did it work?" She looked hopeful but angry at them for doing this even though she said they shouldn't.

"No," Cisco dusted his clothes with his hands, "He didn't come."

 **-** **LineBreak-**

A Speed Force portal opened up in the middle of the road, making cars screech and hit the street signs or buildings next to the street. A streaming line of purple lightning exited the portal, continuing to move until it reached the end of the road it slowed down and it soon changed into the shape of a naked man rolling on the street.

Barry Allen.

Barry let out a small groan of pain, picking himself from the floor. He stretched his body because it felt like he hadn't moved in years. Finally, he opened his eyes and observed his surroundings. His jaw dropped when he noticed everything, there were Nazi symbols on every building and car on sight and the night sky added a dark effect to everything. The airship that was moving in the air ever so slowly had the symbol and the words,

"For the Reich?" Barry said out loud, where was he? His eyes widened at the realisation that he was in a different universe, one where Hitler won World War Two. That much was obvious, but where were earths heroes? He wasn't thinking about the arrow, the legends or even Supergirl because he knew they weren't around at the time. _Most likel_ y, he mused. He meant the Justice Society of America, at the very least them.

Dozens of military vehicles surrounding him interrupted his chain of thought. Men in armour and wearing the Nazi armband exited them and aimed their weapons at him, the sound of breaking sound barriers at an upwards direction averted his attention to the sky, a figure descended to float just above one of the vehicles in front of him. He now recognised the character as a woman, who wore a mask and a suit that reminded Barry of Kara's, if it wasn't for the different symbols on the chest area and the black and red colour; it would look exactly like hers. But she could fly. N _no, it couldn't be her._

"Barry," The woman whispered, her voice modified by the mask; at least that was what Barry thought.

"Uh.. yeah," Barry responded, unsure of how exactly she knew him, "Can you tell them to stop pointing their weapons at me? it's making me uncomfortable."

"Put the guns down!" the woman hissed angrily at them, and they lowered their weapons but stood idly there. The woman floated down towards Barry who shifted a bit nervously, being naked, in the middle of the street and having a woman approach you like this was... strange.

"How are you alive?" She whispered in a gentle voice once she stood in front of him, though it was being modified by the mask.

"I don't know who you are," Barry took a step back, what exactly was going on here?

"Barry, it's me," She said almost pleadingly, stepping closer and surprising the soldiers. Their maiden of might never showed such weakness. Then suddenly, she thrust forward towards him, her fist raised at him, '"You're not from here!" She snarled. Barry barely had time to react at the sudden attack of the strange woman, running backwards in panic and hitting one of the vehicles with his back; but he recovered quickly and ran out of the circle they surrounded him in.

There was an explosion as the woman's fist collided with the vehicle's engine and she was engulfed in flames, making Barry wince, she had to be dead. He was surprised when she came out of the fire of the with the same furious stance towards him. Barry continued at his pace and he was gaining distance on her but he noticed a trail of red lightning jumping from rooftop to rooftop on his right. The type of lightning he would recognise anywhere.

The Reverse Flash.

Barry narrowed his eyebrows angrily and ran up one of the building and towards the other speedster. They were soon running side by side, and they turned into violent lines of purple and red as they began to fight. Barry's speed was superior, and he managed to slam the other speedster onto the ground, he also had the weird mask on.

"How are you still alive?" Barry pushed his forearm into his neck.

"You are so predictable Allen," The reverse flash smirked, though Barry couldn't see it.

"What-" Barry felt a sharp pain from the back of his head, but it only lasted a second before darkness overtook him.


	2. Chapter 2

**I tried to find the grammar or spelling mistakes of the chapter, let me know if you see anymore. There might be some I missed.**

 **Light Torture scene in this chapter, nothing brutal.**

* * *

Barry lay back flat on the ground with his eyes closed. It wasn't that he was asleep, he was far from it really, the effects of whatever they put into him wore off some time ago. Which he figured was some serum that neutralised his powers and knocked him out at the same time, it was the only reason he could think of, considering he didn't wake up 5 minutes later because of his sped up bodily functions.

Being awake for what he believed hours, it gave him some time to gather his thoughts on the current situation. More specifically, how Eobard was still breathing. After Barry let Thawne go from the prison, he put him in in the timeline Barry created by saving his mother so that Thawne could go back and kill his mother again, by all means, The Reverse Flash should have died after he dropped Barry off at the West household as a time remanent.

So how was he still alive?Even as a speedster, and an intelligent one at that, Barry knew his understanding of time-travel was limited. Wells was usually the one to explain certain things he didn't understand about it when they were under crisis on earth 1. _Maybe he could be this earths equivalent of Eobard?_ He mused but ultimately rejected the reasoning. The Eobard here knew who he was, yet again, so did the other woman.

Sighing, he finally decided to get up and survey his surroundings. He frowned when saw that it almost looked identical to the meta-human prison they had under S.T.A.R labs. Almost. Instead of the blue squares that surrounded the room at Earth 1, the ones here were black so was the lining between them, the room was somewhat bigger too. Turning his head to the direction of the door on his right, it still looked the same, but he noted that its upper half had the same symbol the woman wore on her chest.

He didn't have the time to contemplate more on that has he met the red scoped gazes of two masked soldiers that stood outside on each end of the prison door. They too wore all black and wore the same symbol but as an armband. Now, he stood up fully. If this were anything like the prison at S.T.A.R labs, he wouldn't be able to use his powers to escape, even though he could still feel the Speed Force in his body. So he did the only logical thing he could think of.

"Let me out," he tried, only to be met with silence. He should have expected this; they did seem disciplined. They stood in an attentive position even though no higher authority was present. But he had no better idea as of yet.

"Look, I have no idea whats going on, or where I am, but if you let me go, I'll find my way home and be out of your hair," Barry tried to reason.

"Oh really?" Someone voiced, and the soldiers tensed, not out of fear, but to look even more attentive. Unfortunately, Barry recognised the voice, easily.

"Thawne," Barry looked down the passageway as the said person walked up towards his cell. His reverse counterpart wore no mask this time, only his yellow suit with cowl down.

"Oh, you remember me. How pleasant," This made Barry's eyebrow twitch in annoyance, Eobard wanted to anger him, and it worked.

"What do you want this time Thawne? My speed? To kill me? Or just to see me suffer again?"

"Barry, Barry, Barry, all in good time. You were always far too impatient," Eobard chastised him, chuckling a bit and causing Barry to hit the transparent door because of his increasing frustration.

"How are you even still alive? You should be dead. We fixed the timeline; you shouldn't exist anymore," The Scarlet Speedster took a breath, calming himself.

" I shouldn't? Time-travel Barry, it's oh so very confusing - I always seem to be telling you that Barry," The Reverse Flashes smirked.

"Those words-"

"Yes, I've said it before," Thawne got closer to the door, not sparing a glance at the two guards. "That's enough about me, now tell me, what did you break this time Barry?"

Barry took a step back, " I have no idea what you're talking about."

Eobard chuckled, almost full out laughing, "Come on Allen, I'm certain every speedster in the multiverse knows that someone screwed with the Speed Force. Even I, someone who doesn't draw his powers from the same place you do, felt it six months ago. And I can only think of one person who would think of defying all sense of logic and tamper with it; so I'm going to ask you again, what did you do?"

"Like I said, I have no idea what you're on about. And even if I did, why the hell would I tell you?" Barry raised an eyebrow.

"Ah Barry, Its like you forgot that I hold all the cards here," Thawne turned his head to the monitor to his left, "Leave us," he told the guards who followed the order without reluctance. Barry watched him with a frown, Thawne tapped the monitor once before laying all five fingers of his left hand and twisted them on the monitor. Pain rippled through Barry's body before he could register anything else. He didn't scream; he would give Eobard that satisfaction but Thawne twisted his fingers a bit more on the monitor and only then did Barry scream as the pain intensified.

His screams were music to Eobards' ears, and it made a broad smile to overtake his features. Barry felt like his entire body was burning like hot knives were being pierced into his flesh repeatedly. It felt like forever before it finally stopped, giving room for Barry, who had fallen to his knees, to start panting and for the pain to slowly subside. His vision was becoming blurry.

"Are you ready to answer my question?" Eobard questioned, having moved away from the monitor and crouching down to Barry's level.

"It was nothing.." Barry breathed out, not submitting to the pain. Eobard shook his head and stood up, moving towards the monitor again.

"Stop, she wants him alive," Another voice spoke, drawing Thawnes attention. Barry kept his head hung, recovering some of his strength but he heard the sound, it seemed modified, he figured the person was wearing one of those masks from earlier. He raised his head to see two other figures in black suits, ones that looked almost identical to Olivers Arrow ensemble, except theirs were black with red lining on all edges.

 _That can't be right,_ was Barry's thought, as slowly started to get up. His heart began racing out of the idea of a possibly corrupt Oliver.

"No doubt she does," Thawne said with almost no care, "But he ruined our plans by coming here, plans that, might I remind you, are to save-"

"Enough!" The same one shouted who prevented Barry from being electrocuted by his most hated enemy,"We don't have time for this, our intelligence has been compromised. We aren't sure how far the news has spread, but considering his meta-human class, every resistance on this earth will be after him in time. We're moving him to a more secure facility," Nazi soldiers entered the room after his statement.

"This is the most secure area we have, what are-" Thawne paused, adopting a thoughtful expression before exploding into a fit of laughter. Barry couldn't remember a time he's seen Thawne laughing to the point of supporting himself with surround structures. It was odd to him, but it didn't hold his attention for long. He began surveying the two figures that stood in front of a group of soldiers, he had no doubt in his mind now that one of them was this earths version of Arrow, whether this one looked the same as the one from his earth, was yet to be seen.

"You mean _that_ facility? Last I remembered, you were the only allowed to enter it. How times have changed. How _she_ has-" Before Thawn could finish his sentence, a bow pointed at him. Enticing the speedster to adopt an even more prominent grin. Barry noted that they probably rarely got along, yet again, who would ever get with the psychopath that was Eobard, before it could escalate, the other bow carrying figure used one hand to pull down his mask, revealing a man that looked a lot like...

"Tommy?" Barry voiced, he's seen pictures, heard stories but never seen him up close. On Earth-One, Tommy was dead, and according to the newspaper articles, he and Oliver were very close. Barry was ignored. Tommy leaned into the other figures ear, whispering something Barry didn't get but he figured it was to calm the other person down, as the figure lowered his bow.

"Why did you not put a power-dampening collar on him?" The figure questioned the Reverse Flash as Tommy put his mask back on.

"Perhaps I would have if I was alerted that he would be moved," Eobard turned back to Barry with a smile, "Besides, its a lot more fun this way," Eobard, placed his fingers on the screen on his left again, triggering the electric torture device in the cell and Barry's screams to be heard once. Barry fell to back to his knees. This was all insane, Barry mused; and it only seemed to as time went and before he knew it, he was out cold again.

The Reverse Flash stopped the torture, opening the cell using the same screen before saying, "Well, gentlemen, I take my leave. Try not lose him on the way to the fortress," Eobard gave a pointed look to both of his 'associates' before disappearing in lines of red lightning.

"Pick him up, get a collar onto him and load him onto the truck," Tommy was the one to command this, with the soldiers immediately following the orders. Two moved to pick him up, one going to get the collar. The rest of the present soldiers moving to make sure should Barry gain consciousness; he would be knocked out again. He was carried out of the room soon after.

Tommy turned to his best friend; he didn't need to see behind the mask to know Oliver was bugged. "Is she still in the fortress?" He didn't want to be insistent on the weakness their general was showing because of the arrival of the meta-human out of respect for his friend. Oliver wanted to kill Barry upon hearing the news of his arrival, due to the threat he posed should The Freedom fighters or any other resistance group immune their mind control devices that were present got their hands on him, but his wife, _somehow,_ managed to make him see her side of things but it didn't really matter, at the end of the day, it was her choice.

"Yes," Was his friend's response. Tommy didn't question it further, "We're part of the convoy, let's move," he exited the room, leaving Tommy, who shook his head before following him.

"This isn't going to end well. I fear for him, and The Fatherland."

* * *

"I don't understand why we need him, we already have me," One of four figures grumbled.

"Put your pride aside Mercury. This is for the betterment of The Fighters, think of this as a way to further your research on the-"

"If you two don't stop talking, I'll make Leo freeze you both here and now," This shut both of them up.

"You do know this is dangerous right, John? She could show up anytime and kill us all," One of them protested.

"The intelligence we have suggests she's still in her fortress, even with her speed it would take sometime before she got here; although, not long, that's why we need to be quick with this," John, or better known as Black Condor assured his comrade.

"Here I thought you'd be excited to fight some Nazis Ray," Leo was the one to speak this time.

"Believe me, I am, but you know we're supposed to scatter as soon we catch sight of the Kryptonian and frankly I'm concerned this operation could go south with her appearance."

"How reliable did Winn say his source was anyway?" Mercury questioned John, who only now adopted a concerned expression.

"Well, he said its never been wrong before," Condor answered, "We should trust the general, he wouldn't lead us astray.," To this, they all nodded in agreement. After years of working together, they trusted each other and everyone in the alliance, with their lives.

"I don't remember you telling us where they were taking him, this route leads towards the city or their navy docks," Mercury looked to Condor again, he was mission leader after all if things didn't turn out as planned

"They're taking him to the docks, and from there he'll be shipped to the Fortress."

"The Fortress?..." Leo voiced his curiosity.

"The Fortress Of Solitude," John replied, greatly surprising them all.

"Interesting," Leo shrugged his surprise off and turned back to the road in the distance. While his boyfriend and friend just held their astonished faces. They all stood near the edge of a forest that was on the side of the road, another member of The Freedom Fighters, Phantom Lady, was idle on the other side of the road, where she too had a dense set of trees covering her position.

The plan was for her to first envelope the surroundings in darkness, and then they would grab 'The Speedster' in the confusion, the others were here for reinforcements in case anything went wrong and they were not to come out of hiding otherwise. It just so happened that it was all they knew about the person they were meant to rescue; that he was a speedster and that he was from another Earth.

The sounds of multiple vehicles approaching broke the stupefied states of Mercury and Ray, five armoured vehicles moved in a linear formation, with a bike the frontmost position and another at the back of the vehicles.

"Damn..." Muttered John.

"They all look the same, which one is he in?" Ray questioned.

"I don't know. She might have to check all of them," Replied John, "Though, they'll know she's there before she even reaches the third one," he paused, before turning to one of his companions, "Mercury-"

"Right," Mercury interrupted, putting on the reversed engineered version of Phantom Lady's Darkness Goggles. Just then, a dark shadow enclosed the entire road just as the vehicles were about to pass them. The sounds screeching tires and opening doors reached their ears, Mercury with the goggles, saw that Phantom Lady was about to check the frontal armoured car for any signs of the prisoner.

With a breath, he took off into the direction of the armoured car in the back, with his speed given to him by a dying Indian clan's Shaman thanks to the prayer to the gods in the shamans dying breath, it didn't take long for him to almost reach the car. Almost. Something knocked into him with great force, sending him flying a few meters back. He managed to catch himself mid-air and land on his feet.

He looked to see a yellow-clad, red-eyed - vibrating figure with a mask. It would have been terrifying if he hadn't encountered it before. The Reverse Flash. He tried to run directly to the right, to which where the vehicles were but the other speedster was in the way before he could get any closer. He now noticed that the shadow over the road no longer existed and that his comrades were now engaged with Prometheus, Black Arrow and some Nazi soldiers. The was prisoner nowhere in sight.

He took off the goggles.

"Where is he?"

"Oh, he's here. In that car over there, in fact, knocked out" The Reverse Flash pointed to the last vehicle in a rather bored manner. Again, Mercury made an attempt at that armoured car and again The Reverse Flash stood in the way, "You can't run, I'll always catch you."

"Like you've done so many times before?" Mercury questioned sarcastically, he knew that the other speedster was faster than him, almost embarrassingly so; but he always managed to the outmaneuver The Reverse Flash because of his the agility that came with the slower speed.

"Acrobats won't save you forever," Thawn smirked under the masks, "Its a shame really, how slow you are. You could have provided me with entertainment, you know, catch and release. You don't even have the Speed Force-"

"That doesn't exist!" He ran right, enticing the Reverse Flash to follow him but another sharp turn to the opposite direction surprised the other speedster, who tried to reach out for Mercury only for his fingers to graze Mercurys suit on his right arm; the game of avoidance continued.

Citizen Cold fired his cold gun at Dark Arrow, the Absolute Zero blast threating to freeze hit the blad clad bow user. The Dark Arrow quickly drew two Trick Arrows; arming his bow before releasing them. One of them exploded into light flames, which countered the cold guns blast and subsequently disabling the gun itself. The second turn into a human size net that caught the cold gun user and pinned him to the ground with the edges of the nest attaching themselves onto the ground with him trying to break free.

Prometheus readied a Trick Arrow of his own, preparing to fire at the flying Phantom Lady but it disappeared from his class before it could. Surrounding soldiers started to open fire, but Mercury caught the bullets, disarming them and leaving the weapons of a pile with the Explosive Trick Arrow he took from Prometheus on top of this. This, unfortunately, earned him some punishment from The Reverse Flash, with punches and uppercuts connecting to his face.

Dark Arrows arrows levitated out of their quiver, making the man curse. With him vulnerable, The Ray was about to fire a Light energy blast and deliver the final blow but something punched him out of the sky. Admittedly, it was a _very_ powerful punch. Effectively knocking him out before he even hit the forestry, which now had visible spacing between because of his landing.

A figure landed between the two battling sides, a moderately sized crater formed under it and covered its close vicinity with the dust. Two orbs shining a blue seemed to float midair, and the disarmed soldiers were already bowing. The group of rebels needed to think fast, _very_ fast. Otherwise, they were utterly screwed over because...

Overgirl was here.

* * *

 **Honestly? With the low writing time I have, I've decided on smaller chapters. I'm sorry. With all the time I had, this was all I could get through. I tried. Really did. The next one won't take as long to come out. I hope.**

 **I also hope you liked the members of the resistance that are here that didn't make an appearance in the Arrowverse crossover even though they should have because... Well, budget?**

 **There is a particular member that shouldn't be here though, it'll be explained why he is. More chapters to come, and some of the OverFlash love you guys seemed to be thrilled of. Lol.**

 **Hope you guys liked this.**

 **Don't forget to leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: An update, I know right? Not beta'd. There will be mistakes.

* * *

Processing information was becoming challenging, and the random twitches he felt was concerning for him. Of course, Barry understood what was happening. Electrocution wasn't anybody's friend, even a speedster. He took a deep breath and tried to scan his surroundings with as much clarity as he could muster. He was alone, in what looked like a military vehicle. If the 'car' top having a circular hole that lead to a gun emplacement wasn't any indication.

Then there was the commotion outside; he would recognize the sound of fighting anywhere. Which begged the question, who would be battling The Nazis? He doubted there would be a perpetual difference in the meaning of the words here, so he decided to call them that. Could it be the heroes of this world? The thought filled his being with hope, they could save him and he could...

Would he and should he run? Thinking about it now, it would go against his moral if he decided to run away. He was a hero; he was meant to help people. He wanted to help people, even those from a different universe. If he could... Barry paused.

Would he be able to do it? Assuming the regime conquered the entire world and the possibility of other meta-humans here. There could, in theory, be hundreds if not thousands of super-powered metas to deal with, but there could also be hundreds if not thousands of allies.

Another pause.

"Holy-" A loud crash outside broke his train of thoughts. And suddenly everything darkened, he was about to get out to investigate or at least try to, but it seemed someone beat him to it the sound of the door opening hit his ears.

"God damn it, it's you," The now recognised male spoke. Why the hell everyone knows him? Was his doppelganger part of this regime? "Oh, right it isn't you. Sorry," There was a click around his neck, and with a sudden intake of breath, he felt a massive surge of energy. The Flash was back! Barry quickly turned to the direction he last heard the voice and raised his hand.

Lighting danced around his fingers, lightly illuminating the persons face purple. With the loud bangs happening around them, he felt it needed to be quick.

"You're not here kidnap me or something?"

"Well, I just set you free didn't I? Jeez, everyone from your earth as dumb as you?" The man retorted, and his eyebrow twitched. Barry quickly stepped out of the car, but as soon as he did all the light came back into their world. Then, everyone else came into view.

The Reverse Flash held a woman wearing some sort of yellow-ish gold costume like he was about to phase his hand through her heart. A man was trying to break free of a net that had trapped him, with little success. A dark man lay unconscious on the floor, and judging by the way the trees visible to him seemed to have their 'crowns' broken on the one side of the road, someone else could be around. Also, the were soldiers of the same dress code he had seen in his cell and they were bowing?

Then there were the villains, the two he hadn't seen before - they were bow users judging by their choice of weaponry, with similar costumes his Earths arrow, with one of the more noticeable differences being, the darker colour. The women who had nearly punched a hole through him when he first got here was here too, she had her back turned towards everyone else, and something told him, she didn't want to be here.

But this was where he would have to make a choice. Runaway and try to find a way out of this earth, or he could stay, and help with... Whatever was going on here. What was happening now greatly influenced his choice, however, someone could possibly be killed in front of him. He had to help, considering that he himself was just saved not long ago. Not that it mattered.

"Let her ago," Again, he had to try.

"Why on earth would I do that?" The Reverse-Flash responded, inching his vibrating arm closer to her chest.

"Yeah, why would he do that?" The man who had just saved him whispered tensely from next to him.

"I-" Barry sighed, "I'll give myself up. If you let her go."

"Deal," The black-clad women spoke before The Reverse could, finally turning around to face them.

Barry blinked.

His mouth fell open, and his eyes widened. It was -

"Kara?"

"Then you look all surprised when I say your name - when you're apparently already acquainted with me," She rolled her eyes, though for some reason - he didn't feel that her annoyance was genuine, "I trust you're a man of your word," She looked at The Reverse Flash, gesturing for him to give them the woman, which he did, albeit reluctantly. Barry broke his fortitude, walking towards the other group.

"We did not just risk our butts for you, just so you can walk back into their hands," The woman who was just freed sneered.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that for me then, but this is my choice," Barry walked past her, and soon found himself standing in front of Kara. Or this worlds, "What happened to you?"

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Was Karas' response.

"I refuse to believe a Kara' from any world would be evil," Barry elaborated, "Something... Someone made you this way."

"Always the optimists aren't we, Allen?" The Reverse Flash asked.

"Is it a speedster thing? You know, talking too much?" The masked bow user Barry didn't know questioned him. Barry was about to retort, but 'Kara' beat him to it.

"Enough," She took on a strict tone, effectively silencing them, "I'd assume this little deal of ours insinuates your full cooperation. You're going to follow me, and I swear to Rao if you try anything-"

"I won't," He assured her, enticing a nod from her, "But only when I'm sure they're out of your range, and that you don't pursue them," Barry turned to the group of people who had attempted to free him. Who were collecting their members, having freed the man trapped in the nets, who Barry mentally noted to be Leonard Snart - or at least his counterpart.

The one he saw knocked out before was slumped on the shoulder of the woman - who was looking directly at him, but then there was another member, who seemed to be unconscious also. He couldn't see his face.

"We'll help you, I promise," The woman spoke. Barry just smiled at her.

"Hmph, you'll try," 'Kara' floated upwards, sparring a look at the other bow user Barry was yet to see the face of, "I'll see you tomorrow night, I... Love you."

"And I you," Rung the modified voice of the man. Kara looked at Barry expectantly before flying off into the same directions the cars were taking.

"You won't have immunity forever," The Reverse Flash threatened Barry. Choosing the heed the words but not respond, Barry took off, following Kara towards wherever she wanted to take him. He found himself losing balance in his running occasionally, she was really fast, or his head was still having some trouble healing. Still, his head was occupied with other thoughts.

Kara was evil. Of course, it wasn't his Kara... The Kara from Earth-38. However, for some inexplicable reason, he couldn't believe that she was evil. Perhaps he just didn't want to - perhaps he was putting too much emotion into his thoughts. He knew next to nothing about this earth, maybe she was just following the path humanity had chosen for itself?

But she seemed in charge of the situation back there. The way she spoke, it was of someone who was in control - and then there were the bowing soldiers. Was that because of her presence? They didn't do that when Tommy and the other bow user entered his cell room. Nor did they do it when Reverse Flash also got into the room. It could only mean that it was because of her.

Barry's stomach growled. It has been some time since he's eaten. He doubted they've force fed him for whatever time period he's been out for. Another grow, and he stopped. Maybe this was an opportunity he could take advantage of. He watched her stop in the air also before she descended to float near him.

"I thought I-"

"I'm hungry for doughnuts," He announced and watched her features shift from passive to surprised.

"What?" She looked at him like he had grown a second head, it was almost as if she couldn't comprehend his words. Barry had to stop himself from grinning.

"I'm starving, and I'm up for doughnuts," Barry repeated, "I mean, I can't run on an empty stomach," Now her eyes narrowed, and she looked at him accusingly.

"Is this some sort of ill-advised attempt at deceiving me?"

"Not at all, doughnuts just happen to be my favourite type of food," Well, it wasn't a complete lie, he did like doughnuts. She looked away from him, seeming to think it over. If she was anything like the Kara he knew, it would be a no-brainer. He would like to think she only looked like she was thinking it over to pull his leg and that she actually already had the answer to his request. Admittedly, however, it did sound suspicious - asking for doughnuts specifically? If he were serious, he would have just asked for any kind of food.

She twisted her body into a direction different from the one they were just travelling in, "Fine. If you try anything, I'll snap you in half" she threatened, before pausing, "Keep up."

For a second, Barry swore he saw a ghost of a smile on her lips. It made him grin himself. He doesn't know about the things she's done, the crimes she's committed. But maybe, just maybe, she could be saved.

* * *

Barry followed her into a town, one he doesn't recognise from his earth. It was a relatively small one, with a population of only five thousand. It had somewhat scattered housing, with trees covering some of the spaces in between them. The houses themselves seemed to be of modern design. Designs that would be considered 'unbefitting' of this sort of town and population.

They soon made it to a Bakery called, "Bakery?" Barry tilted his head in confusion, reading the rather simple sign. Kara turned to him with an expression that said 'What now?' "Why just... Bakery? Wheres the creativity?"

"You said you wanted Doughnuts, why would how the sign matter?" She snorted.

He blinked.

A breakthrough and an early one at that, he thought it would've been a lot harder from his side. But this was just the beginning; he was sure that trying to get her to make him understand her situation in all of _this_ would be a lot harder. As if reading his mind on the situation, her indifference returned, and she trudged towards the shop.

Barry conceded maybe he was just overthinking everything. He knew next to nothing about this earth. He knew nothing about her. Perhaps everything wasn't as bad as it seemed to be? Maybe everything was just some sort of big understanding.

 _Maybe I am a bit too optimistic,_ he thought, frowning and following her into the bakery. The bakery was near empty, with the only people here being an elderly man and a cashier, who also seemed to be the baker. Their response to seeing them, or more so 'Kara', was immediate. The man got up from his seat and struggled into a bowing position. The cashier rushed around the till and the Hot case of the baked goods and got into a bowing position also.

"How may I serve you my Führer?" She asked, making Barry's frown grow.

"Really?"

"What is it now?" Kara sighed in annoyance, turning to him.

"Is this necessary?" His eyebrows furrowed and he crossed his arms. The two other occupants of the building raised their heads, fear evident in their features.

"Please," She rolled her eyes, "Don't even try to high road me. That would only work on the weak-minded."

"Or the good-hearted, open-minded and the willing."

"And that's exactly why those idiotic terrorists wanted you. You could easily fall victim to their insolent ideology. You're weak," She sneered, and Barry's grip on his arms tightened. "Give this fool whatever he desires," She regarded the cashier, and walked out of the building calmly. Barry sighed but moved to help the elderly man up.

"You shouldn't bow to her, or anyone at all," Barry suggested, and the man looked like he was about to say something - but his eyes widened and the fear in his eyes returned suddenly. The man nodded and quickly returned to his seat.

"What is your bidding General?" The cashier's bow deepened once Barry had turned to her.

"Don't call me that," he smiled, offering his hand to her. She looked at it with reluctance, but she eventually held it and used it to help herself stand up. "Do you have any Sugar Doughnuts? Those would be great."

"We do Gen- I'm sor-"

"It's okay. Can I get ten please?"

"Yes, right away," She moved behind the Hot case and started collecting the doughnuts. He had to admit; things did look good when he took into account his suspicions on how this world was being ruled. But that was based on what he's seen so far; he couldn't remember much about the city he was in when he first got here. There was certainly more to everything. The lady handed him his doughnuts.

"I'm not sure if she'll pay or not. I'll come back and make sure, later, " He smiled

"That won't be necessary," She tried, but he insisted.

"It is. Have a good day," Barry exited the store before she could say anything.

"Hurry up and finish eating," Kara said to him as soon as he closed the door. He opened the box of doughnuts, and slowly, without using his powers, started eating. "You're infuriating. I don't know why I'm wasting my time with you."

"Why am I important to you?" He asked, putting another doughnut in his mouth.

"You can't know yet," She raised an eyebrow when he moved to stand in front of her.

"You want one?"

"I thought you were hungry," Kara frowned.

"I am, but two of these I bought... Well, you bought them, and I got two for you," He extended the box towards her. She looked at them reluctantly before raising her arm and taking one out.

"I still wanna know why I'm important to you," He smiled. He'd read somewhere that it was good for defusing tense situations.

"Do you now?"

"I'm serious," Barry insisted.

"And you believe I would joke, with _you_?" She smirked, "You believe knowing this would help you then?"

"To a degree, yes," He nodded.

"Right," Her smirk grew, "I was in love with you."

* * *

Thanks for reading. Sorry for not updating in a bit.

Please review.


End file.
